


there's fear in your eyes and i finally realize that you're human too. (the hero and the villain never got along, did they?)

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Crime Fighting, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating, Tragic Romance, hero and villain, jisoo started doing villain stuff as a way to cope but then he fell in love, jisoo's kinda crazy but whatever, they only know each other as their hero/villain personas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: chan sees the villain fall from the building and he reaches out to catch their hand, but he misses.what he doesn't miss is the fear in their catlike, beautiful brown eyes as they fall toward the rushing traffic.chan jumps, and their hands intertwine.-or, moments between the hero and the villain but they're out of order.[indefinite hiatus]





	1. somewhere in between the first and the last

**Author's Note:**

> me, has three ongoing stories at the moment and oneshots i should be completing: HERO AND VILLAIN!!! LETS GO!!!

chan can fly. not actually but the mechanical but light wings attached to his back say otherwise. its apart of his theme. he's supposed to be a pterodactyl because that's the only dinosaur that people know that can fly. how else would he be able to oversee the entire city?

it's night time and the night vision goggles chan put in his suit really come in handy. as he flies around, observing the area he sees a person on a rooftop, seemingly about to jump. or do something of the sort. 

chan panics slightly, immediately heading over to the figure whose barely balancing on the edge of the rooftop. he lands quite loudly ontop of the rooftop and winces as he sees the other person jump.

"uhh, what are you doing?" chan asks, awkwardly as he slowly walks to the figure who he can brightly see in the lit up city sky.

"i thought about jumping, maybe. i thought it'd be fun since i'm pretty sure i can catch myself." the person responds, turning around.

chan's eyes narrow, seeing the person who he thought was a simple civilian turn out to be his arch nemesis. most of their face was covered but chan knew those eyes. they were cat-like, big, brown and beautiful.

"oh, hey dino! how you doin'?" josh asks, before taking a step right off the rooftop.

chan nearly screams and lurches forward, desperate to catch josh. but, he sees no fear in those eyes and hears a thump.

josh's landed on a balcony, and he's steadily jumping down from each one.

chan sighs, relief flooding through him and he swoops into the air. he lets josh get away this time for giving him a heart attack.


	2. somewhere in between the first and the last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joshua's in love with the hero named dino.
> 
> well, its a new feeling that's been rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its been a while

joshua giggles as he watches the fire burn brightly in the dark. it's wonderful, he thinks.

he's the reason for all the destruction in this city and he loves it. he loves how the small criminals look up to him. he loves how he's the only one who can make dino get angry. he loves how <strike>_sexy dino is when he gets angry and he tries not to love those slim hands and he wonders what they would look wrapped around his neck _</strike> cute dino is.

joshua's waiting for dino to come. he always comes after joshua, ready to fight and to scold the villain. <strike>joshua tries not to think about how killing and destroying is the only way to make dino notice him. would it be different if he wasn't a villain but a hero?</strike>

<strike>joshua tries not to think about how hopelessly in love with dino he is.</strike>

the sound of feet gently landing on a rooftop is heard before dino shouts "what's wrong with you?"

joshua turns, a sadistic smile on his face.

"i knew you'd come."

"of course i would! i'm finally going to defeat you and put you in jail- where you belong!"

<strike>he ignores the pain in his chest.</strike>

"sorry~!" joshua giggles, "it's just so fun to see you riled up! by me, no less. just a low-life. embarrassing, huh?"

dino grits his teeth, "shut up." 

"hm... nope! you know how much i love running this mouth."

dino darts forward and joshua barely has time to react. a roundhouse kick hits his side as he gets thrown to the side.

he coughs before hastily standing up, "you've gotten better, isn't that right? dino?"

the hero runs forward again but joshua dodges the next hit, sliding near the edge of the roof.

"oh my~! looks like you're actually getting serious here? i'll be taking my leave!" joshua says, backflipping off the roof and salutes to dino.

<strike>he ignores the pain in his side and in his heart.</strike>

he falls into a trashcan full of trash, sighing. 

<strike>it was worth it.</strike>


	3. im sorry. ill be back.

hello everyone! its been a while.

recently, i have spiraled into a depression and essentially became a mess and i am unmotivated to do anything that i love or makes me happy. i have so many ideas for stories and how to continue this one as well. i miss writing so much but i cant seem to make my words flow how i want. it sucks and i want to improve for myself and for you all. i know my writings not the best but ive become really insecure about it lately. i have lost motivation for writing even though it makes me happy.

all i can do is say that im sorry because im updates are going to be spaced out and i dont know when im going to update this or any of my other ongoing stuff. im not abandoning anything on this account, im just so unmotivated, sad, and insecure about this and everything. 

i am going to try my best to keep my self mentally healthy but my mental health has just been declining. i love you all and thank you all for supporting me. i'll try my best to become a better person for myself and for the things that i love.

i love all of you that read my works and thank you all for your support these past few months that i've been on ao3. thank you all.

(sorry for the ramble, but to sum it all up, my mental health has been at its worst and i feel so unmotivated about writing. i'm going on a small hiatus until i can get a little bit better.)


End file.
